


Wear Sunlight 沐浴暖阳

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Meta, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是一个社会活动家，Erik则是一个穷困的作家。Charles让Erik免费住在他法国的别墅里，但有一些条件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：最近很喜欢etirabys这位作者。又一篇优美的PWP，攻受有点难定义，从性行为插入的角度来讲，应该是EC为主，但又是一篇dom/sub设定，非常新颖。现在和过去的剧情穿插，也使得两人之间的关系更有说服力。在有能力AU的背景下，Charles作为Dom&bottom毫不违和，作为社会活动家的身份也是魅力满满。

标题来自E.E cummings的诗" _Lovers alone wear sunlight_."  
  
  
  
  
Erik很少事先得到通知。因为他们之间的约定并非如此。Charles一向随心所欲地来了又走，而Erik也并不介意。大多数时候。  
  
但有时候则不同。Erik从两年前就开始十分密切地关注新闻——这是为了获取Charles的行踪所能采取的最为怪诞的方式，但时常也会相当见效。Charles毕竟是个名声显赫的公众形象。  
  
所以，当那个周四的晚上，一个来自《人权季刊》的小记者把一只麦克风硬塞到Charles面前，并问他在亚美尼亚的辩论结束之后将要做什么，而Charles回答说他想要在这令人筋疲力尽的争论之后好好休息一个星期（朝着镜头投去穿透性的、直接的眼神，就好像他能够穿过电视屏幕看着你），那一刻Erik感觉到自己脊椎深处传来一阵狂喜。好吧，他承认是在腹股沟处感受到的。相当确定是在那里。  
  
他告诉自己，该走到庭院里去，把困扰了他四个星期的短篇小说写完，因为Charles根本不太可能会来Collioure。Charles事务繁忙。他还有很多很多地方可以用来休息。而Erik几乎有五个月没有见到Charles的真人了。他在四月的某个早晨离开，从趴着的桌上醒来的时候脸上还粘了一张便利贴，然后就笑嘻嘻地直接回去工作了。  
  
Erik对此没什么意见，毕竟他也有自己的生活。他猜测假如Charles想要中止这一切的话，他会亲自回来告诉Erik，他被抛弃了。或者也不会。或许只会在某天早晨寄来一封信。亲爱的Erik，我的新欢明天就要来了，请尽快挪地方。但这些只是无稽的猜想，再说即使他被扫地出门的话也不会一筹莫展，像两年前那样。这个让他呼吸，写作——还有成长，Erik承认——的地方对他来说一直很有益。对于全职的作家而言，单凭写作很难获得丰厚的报酬，但至少如今他已经建立了一些人脉，也学习了一些足以保障自己生活的技能，即使离开也无妨。  
  
到他入睡的时候，他已经几乎确信Charles这周末不会过来了。  
但当他醒来，以很不适当的方式——感觉到有人在帮他自慰。  
  
“操，”他反射性地开口，微微支起了身子，因为被触摸而感到陌生。那只手停住了。Erik眨了眨朦胧的双眼，瞪视着此刻坐在他床尾的男人。  
  
阳光倾泻于床的下半部分，映照得Charles的发丝闪闪发亮。他看上去筋疲力尽，满身空气清新剂的气味，身上的西装还没换。一只旅行箱倚在门旁边。他用一只光裸的手握住Erik的阴茎，把它从内裤的边缘掏了出来。Erik感觉自己的脸颊宛如火烧。  
  
“早安，”Charles打招呼。“我刚刚回来。你最近怎样。”  
“……还好，”Erik回答，随后喘了口气。“你呢。”  
  
Charles开始再次动起他的手，缓慢地，仔细地套弄着，令Erik不禁蜷起脚趾，双手也紧紧抓住了毛毯。他感觉到自己的呼吸变得急促。“我还不错。在亚美尼亚获得了外交上的胜利。你最近看新闻了吗？”  
  
Erik一个人很少自慰。说实话他并不十分热衷于此，虽然偶尔还是会有些乐趣的。然而，现在这个，却是完全不同的。Charles处于半勃起状态，面上浮现出些微愉悦的笑意，尽管他一脸倦容。他已经提前用某种油液润滑过自己的掌心——闻起来不像是Erik的东西，甜美而柔和。Erik无意识地分开双腿，身体向后倚靠在床头。“看了。”  
  
Charles闭上了眼睛，须臾之后发出一道愉快的轻哼声，在Erik阴茎顶端的细缝处故意用了些力气按压了一道。Erik硬生生地咽回即将出口的呻吟——要是他太早屈服的话Charles会觉得无趣的。“最近写作情况如何？”  
  
写作？Erik努力让自己的大脑运转起来，与此同时还要忍住不朝那紧实的、柔滑的掌心抽插起来。“写了一点。”不，写了不少，他大脑的一部分提醒自己。“很多，”他默默地补充。  
  
“那很好，”Charles说着，正当Erik心想 **再快一点** 的时候，开始更用力地撸动。“我最近很忙，你应该跟我讲讲。”  
  
“之后行吗？”Erik充满希望地询问，因为要是Charles强迫他现在就聊这个的话，他觉得自己一定会口吃至死。然后——“老天！——”Charles巧妙地玩弄起Erik的睾丸来。他向上挺动，全身犹如电线一般绷紧。他望着Charles的眼中闪过赞赏的神色，终于忍不住发出一声长长的、颤抖的呻吟。“Charles——天啊——我 **能** 射吗？”  
  
“哦不，还不行，”Charles说着，黏腻的手指束成了环，向下滑到Erik阴茎的底部。“还不行，亲爱的。你上一次操别人是什么时候？看你全身紧张的样子。”  
“从你之后就没有了，”Erik说，这也是他每次的回答。有时候他猜测这是个测试，还有的时候他觉得这是个天才的、友善的问题。因为从一切开始的那天，Charles就公事公办地告诉过他，他并不会要求Erik只属于他一人。“我没有——我根本没有机会去——”  
“胡说，我相信你有……嗯，”Charles说着，稍稍有些走神。也许是因为疲倦和性欲的混合。Erik不常见到他迷失的样子。“好吧。你最近饮食规律吗？”  
  
当Charles将手从Erik的阴茎上移开，转去撩起他的上衣，手指轻抚过他的腹肌之时，Erik忍不住发出一声破碎的呜咽。“Charles，求你，求你——”  
“你最近饮食规律吗？”Charles不为所动地重复，将全部的指尖在掌心搓得湿滑，然后开始揉捏起Erik的右侧乳头。Erik拱起身子，后背用力抵在床头板上，老二跳动着。“爱人，我们的条约里说过你要好好吃饭。”  
  
“差不多——是吧，”Erik回答，感觉自己快要被淹没。很难专心。“请让我射吧。求求你。”他的声音沙哑，而且尖细得令人尴尬。  
“不许碰你自己，”Charles说着，从床边站了起来。  
  
Erik的双手在床垫上握成了拳，感觉自己的身体不由自主地向上拱起，精液猛地喷溅到胸口。Charles看着他，随意地抚摸着自己，等待着Erik完成。Erik终于平息下来，瘫回到床上，感觉自己像是刚刚结束了长跑。花了一秒钟的时间他才重新回复神智，意识到自己看上去有多荒诞：阴茎从内裤的边缘探出，自己的精液沾满了前胸。  
  
“我该不该，”Erik开口，朝着Charles裤子里的凸起点了一下头。“呃，我可以。”  
“不，没关系，”Charles回答。“我要去冲个澡然后睡觉。我下午的时候再起来。早安，Erik。”  
“早安，”Erik目送着他，知道自己应该在Charles离开房间之后再弄干净自己、整理好衣服。  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charles的房间就在楼下，当Erik一小时之后洗完澡路过它的时候，能感觉到一阵模糊的精神力，并不让人不适，那是个睡梦中的心灵感应者发出的。他感受到一波喜爱的情绪，大概还有着 **宽慰** ——他生命中的一些东西被叠在了一起——然后走进厨房给自己弄了点早饭。  
  
他把自己的手稿和笔记本都收拾整齐，这样Charles想看的时候就可以看了。Charles对于Erik的工作有着仁慈而又漫不经心的兴趣。“我对于写小说一窍不通，”他曾这么说过，当他刚刚——雇佣？雇佣听上去太……这个词是不恰当的，但意思足够相通——Erik的时候，大概是两年多以前。“你多令人敬佩呀。”  
  
果不其然，Charles在大概四点的时候出现，睡眼惺忪地闲逛过来，开始在上层橱柜里翻找起什么。“你写了很多嘛，”他赞赏地开口。“都发表了吗？”  
  
“发表了七个短篇，”Erik回答。“我把那些稿子都丢了，如果你感兴趣的话。”  
“我当然感兴趣，”Charles从容地说着，走过他身边把水壶搁在灶台上烧开，准备泡茶。 “你的长篇小说怎么样了？”  
“我在纠结到底会写到什么程度……”Erik说。“我有整体的思路……故事能够很好地串联起来，但里面包括，呃，捆绑，还有女同的情节，我不确定我的出版商会怎么看待这个。关键是，这并非是个色情小说。”  
  
“她的名字是Lantha吗？”Charles发问，拿出一只杯子。“我亲爱的，出版商就是出版商。一个附加的性爱描写向来会被当成是大众读者心目中的变态癖好。耐心点。”  
  
“是的，Lantha那一篇。”Erik说。  
Charles伸出一只手覆上他的，在桌子上，给了他短暂的一个微笑——现在看上去没那么疲惫了——让Erik心中的阴霾一下子散去了。“我怎么会把你这样有趣的头脑放走呢。”  
  
Erik花了好一会儿才听懂，随后立即脸红了。“我——你读了我的脑——”  
“这个么，你对此忧心忡忡，”Charles承认。“你做梦的时候都在担心这个。”  
  
Erik试图回想有关于Charles要让他走的梦。令他尴尬的是，的确有不少，尽管最近没有做过。然而他还是相信了Charles的话。“这个，”他开口，仍然红着脸——他不喜欢自己的缺乏安全感被揣测出来——“我——好吧。是的。谢谢你。很高兴知道你这么想。”  
  
Charles用拇指上下摩挲着Erik的脸颊，看上去十分满意，而Erik不禁颤栗。只是——一个碰触。只是一触，就能让他开始想象自己被绑起来，双手和双脚被束缚着，被鞭打，或是被压进床垫里，Charles的后穴夹紧他的老二，Charles吞吐着他，Charles一边粗暴地套弄着他一边用手指操着他的嘴。  
  
Erik收拢了双腿，希望着——  
“真可爱，”Charles吐出一口气，骑到了他的身上。Charles是个绝佳的骑手，知道该如何控制住自己的身体，既能够温暖地给予重量，又不会让人觉得受制。“你脸红了，Erik。”  
  
Erik没有时间回答。Charles吻住了他，起初是轻盈而干燥的吻，几乎有些草率——试探性地让嘴唇相触。Erik知道该如何保持完全静止，只根据Charles给予的程度来答谢他。Charles刚刷过牙；他在这么近的距离，闻起来，带着洗发水以及牙膏的味道。他在一年之中实际只在这里住了四周左右，期间一直都是用这种怪怪的挪威产牙膏。Erik还没有勃起——Charles有一点儿——Erik猜测他在早晨离开房间之后应该没有解决自己——但这并没有使得这场电光石火的情欲减少丝毫兴味，即便Charles事实上并没有正确地吻他——  
  
Charles笑了，把头歪到一边，抬起手温柔地描摹着Erik脸部的轮廓。Erik张开了双唇，然后突然变得——喔——哦上帝——Charles把舌尖探进他的口中，咬着他的嘴唇，和他激烈地舌吻起来，勃起的性器摩擦着Erik的小腹。Erik本想喘息，但Charles没有给他机会，而是碾压着他并用舌头操着他的嘴——操着，Erik心想，正是如此。Charles吻着他的方式就像是在模仿随后他会操弄Erik的方式——像这样，用力，快速，粗暴，淫荡——  
  
喘不过气——  
  
水壶发出了尖啸声。Charles猛地退后，当Erik想要往前凑的时候把手按在Erik的肩膀上制止了他，即使他只是想要喘口气。他想要——想要——哦上帝，他硬得不行，Charles的老二和他的近在咫尺。  
  
他很愉悦地——松了一口气地那种——看到Charles就和他一样投入其中，眼神迷乱，嘴唇濡湿——Erik太想要那张嘴包住自己的老二，想到差点痉挛起来。“茶，”Charles喘着粗气，嘴唇近得诱人犯罪。“先去泡茶。”  
  
Erik失望得险些诅咒起来。Charles站起身，对于睡衣之下支起的帐篷毫不在意，以最大程度的镇静态度，来到水槽边给自己倒茶。“今晚去写点什么吧，”Charles开口，凝视着落入水中的茶叶。当他终于拿着杯子转回身来，已经再次恢复了平常的仪态，给了Erik一个愉快的、看不出兴趣的微笑。Erik简直想要恨他。“我会跟你的出版商谈一谈。”  
  
说完之后，Charles就出去了。Erik想要摸自己，但——  
  
 **规则第三条。** 就贴在冰箱上。该死的。  
  
 **Charles在家的情况下，禁止不经允许自行射精。  
**  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
一切的开端——几乎是个玩笑。  
  
“金属，”Charles在他们的第一次见面时这么说。Erik用简短的一瞥总结起他的样貌——身材纤瘦，普通身高，很可爱。是他喜欢的类型，但Erik很可能不属于Charles喜欢的类型。他那副一本正经的异性恋形象，犹如一道白色的带刺栅栏将彼此隔开。“一向令人惊奇。这是与众不同的两种隔空移物当中的一类。给我们带来了许多麻烦事。”  
  
“我以为控制磁场 **才是** 隔空移物的基础，”Erik回应，不想和这样一个X基因方面的专家争论，尽管他相当确信自己也对跟自他的能力相关的理论颇有研究。当然，还有为了写作而进行的研究。  
  
“没错，”Charles说着，“但为什么只有金属呢。当然，控制流体也是一样。这种概念很容易混淆。比如说，是否能操控液体的水银或者溴化物。”  
  
Erik沉默地耸耸肩。他不太喜欢实验室。“那你能做什么？”这是个冒失的问题——几乎是政治不正确的，事实上，这些日子以来，人们对于变种能力极度敏感的情况下，很少有人唐突地问这种有关隐私的问题。至少在这个国家是这样。  
  
Charles眨眨眼，抬头朝着Erik微笑。 _真可爱_ ，Erik心想， _我喜欢的型。无害的，但不是很柔弱。“_ 哦，我还以为这种问题是人们一走进房间就会问的呢。我是个心灵感应者。”  
  
Erik目瞪口呆。这类人在世界上并不多，因此人们也没有意识到他们有多么有必要被严格管理。 _Charles，_ 他在心中默念。  
  
“确切的说，是Charles Xavier。非常好。”  
  
他的语调本应是居高临下的。然而，却并没有自命不凡的意味，而是有着——其他的东西。Erik的膝盖有些发软。  
  
该死。难道他听到Erik之前所想的——  
  
“如今，有一些小小的问题，你不觉得吗。你支持变种人权益，毫无疑问。并且你在大学期间参与了一个激进派的组织。不用担心，我并不是从你的脑中得知的，我的助手在你进入房间的时候已经告诉了我。然而——现在我没有在读你的思想——你纠结于两种困境之中，其一是你作为一个独立的人类应得的权利，与此同时你的政治观点令你觉得变种人在任何地方锻炼自己能力的时候不应受到丝毫限制。像你这样观点的人我一聊便知。”  
  
 **现在** 他才自命不凡起来了。  
  
Erik深吸一口气。那些尘封的争执时日开始浮出水面——大学的时候，他想起，自己都觉得恶心——那时候他多把自己当一回事——然后又恢复了平静。因为，首先，站在他面前的这个男人是个变种人。其次——  
  
“我早就不参与那些事情了，”他决定用最简单的方式阐述。“我现在只是个作家。”  
“这样说就不好了。政治人物一向害怕公开表露立场。但我们不会……你为什么不坐下来，跟我好好谈谈你具体是做什么的，”Charles说。  
Erik想要走开。但这样显得太懦夫了。再说Charles会以为是因为他的心灵感应能力，他才离开的（这甚至有可能是实情）。而且——主要是Charles说话的口吻。就好像他期待着被服从。这并不坏。  
  
于是——他坐下了。  
然后不知怎的，他在那儿待了整整两个小时，谈论着他最近的项目，他的灵感，他写作时常去的咖啡馆——接着谈到了他的家庭，他的财务困境（真是见鬼了才会提到这个）还有他的大学时代，那些……他曾做过的事情。  
  
事实就是这样。  
  
之后Erik会踉跄地回到家中，责怪该死的香槟，但更值得责怪的是Charles聆听他的方式，沉默着却表现出极浓的兴趣。就好象他清清楚楚地知道，该怎样仅仅通过他的个人魅力来套出Erik的话，而根本不需要运用读心能力。  
  
“记得挑一些你的作品寄给我，Erik，”在谈话结束的时候，Charles提醒他，又递给他一张名片。对于一段友好的、私人的谈话来说，这个收尾有些突兀。“我真的很想再跟你联系。”  
  
Erik奇迹般地没有在回家的路上把名片丢了，直到两个星期后，当他已经忘记了Charles、专注于自己的糟心事当中——付房租，还清助学贷款，一边打两份工，一边坚持写作。他正准备洗衣服，把裤子口袋里的零钱掏出来的时候，他再次发现了那张名片。  
  
“呃哼，”他低头望着它。时髦的卡片。Charles的名字以一种奇怪的、粗短的字体印在上头。他本以为会是某种细长的草书——但，很怪异地，这居然也很衬他。  
  
要是他打印出几张短篇小说并且寄给Charles的话，不会花多长时间的。Charles也许会同情他。他很富有，也许有着丰富的人脉，也许——  
  
Erik在自己的电脑上浏览着自己曾写过的短篇小说，从鼻子里哼了一声。做梦呢，傻瓜。变种人之间的团结度很有限，尤其是这些日子——四年前，同性恋的变种人收到了一项法案的不公正对待（这件事实际上，造成了他最终离开了大学时候的变种人团体）以及对于某些外表上显露出变种特征的女性变种人的性别歧视（在大学的团体里这种现象喧嚣尘上）。诸如此类。还有一些激进的行为，比如公开场合裸体，对变种人的试验，以及将他们非人类化。简直是一团糟。  
  
若你是社会上的极小数团体，总会遭到这样的不公待遇。  
  
那时候他在哪儿，Charles Xavier。是不是也是那群蠢人之中的一员。Erik猜测着，选了几篇自己写的情色小说。他曾把它们作为黄色小说发表过。让我们看看尊敬的Xavier先生会不会喜欢吧。那个傲慢的混蛋。也许从没有被任何东西惊到过呢。  
  
他把稿子钉了起来，路过邮局的时候寄了出去。  
你不应该把手稿钉起来，但Charles懂什么。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“写了多少字了，”Charles开口，用手抚摸着他的脖颈。  
  
这简直是煎熬。他的下身勃起着。太神奇了；他似乎一直平息不了。它顶着他的裤子，仿佛在对他说： _你知道，只要Charles走进你所在的房间，那一秒我就会回来，所以何必软了再硬呢。来来回回折腾。今晚会很棒的，你知道这戏码。他挑弄你，然后骑你，让你以为自己要因为快感而死去。  
_  
“……呃，”Erik开口，看了一眼屏幕左下方的字数统计。不能说谎。不是因为怕Charle读心，而是——他做不到对Charles说谎。只是因为……反正就是做不到。“612。”  
  
Charles的手指轻柔地滑到他的下颌处，稍稍用点力挑起了他的脸。他难以避免地迎上Charles的视线。“ **规则** ——”  
  
“第一条，我知道，”Erik开口，把腿交叠了起来。“我在努力。”  
“我会检查质量的，”Charles说。“我要的是天才的、有感情的文字，还有复杂的角色刻画，Erik。别想凑字数。”  
“我又不是为你而写的，”Erik气冲冲地说，又猛地僵住了。Charles用指甲沿着他的脸颊轻轻滑过一条线——  
  
然后天使般地微笑起来。“当然不是，”他开口。“那么，继续吧。”  
  
Erik 一直忍到Charles离开房间才溢出一道呻吟，随后起身去找冷水解决自己的问题。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **规则第一条.必须高产——每天至少一千字。  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik进门的时候Charles正在读一本书。是Erik几星期前买的那本，在他去马赛的途中——《论相对与绝对的百科常识》。  
  
“好看吗？”Erik开口，手中拿着一页纸。本来可以排成三页的，但Erik熟知Charles喜欢的格式——两边紧密对齐，6号的tahoma字体，双面，单倍行距。这种排版会令1000个字——今天是1185个字——显得少得可怜。  
  
“有意思，”Charles回答，把书放了下来，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜。Erik努力不让腿发软。“接下来，我们看看这个吧。”  
等待是令人焦心的。Erik会说，他不喜欢等待任何人的批准。他并非说谎；他痛恨等待。他痛恨未知。他痛恨那种担心自己做得不够的忧惧。  
  
Charles的阅读速度很快。“嗯哼，”他拿起纸张，鉴于他的视线在同一行上流连了三次、以及那并无遮掩的愉悦微笑，Erik暗自希望他很喜欢这个作品。“哦，写得很不错，考虑到你不得不通过用冰水浇下身来集中精神……跪下。”  
  
Erik在椅子旁跪下。房间里暖暖的，台灯的微光使得一切都笼罩了一层模糊的金色。Charles的手指随意地缠入他的发间，抚摸着他，Erik满心感激地沉溺其中。  
  
“多少字？”Charles问。  
“一千一百八十五，”Erik回答。  
  
Charles大笑起来。“太好了。我本来打算要是你写了没到一千字的话，就把你踢出去呢。”  
Erik张开嘴，想要说些愤怒的话，但Charles低下头来亲吻了他，揪住他的领口把他拉高了一点儿来对准角度。Erik嘶哑地在唇齿间呻吟，感觉全身都因为渴望而疼痛起来——Charles早晨给他来的那发手活儿似乎是很久之前的事情了。上帝啊。上帝啊。  
  
“好孩子，”Charles低语着。“我真高兴我让你住在这里。这很好，Erik。非常好。我很期待看到你完整的作品。”  
“我的出版商——”Erik开口。  
“你会惊讶于你能够吸引多少读者，”Charles说。“我亲爱的，听话的Erik。脱掉衣服，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
Erik的视线似乎模糊了一瞬。“好的，”他喘息着，颤抖地站起身来。他试图解开领口的纽扣，过了几秒才想起来这件是套头衫。他脸红了，脱掉了它。当衣服落到地板上的时候，他看见了那双赞赏的，炽热的双眼——  
  
但Charles并未忘记用冷峻的眼神提醒他叠好衬衫，Erik试了两次才叠成功。他同样收拾好自己的裤子，然后是内裤。最后轮到鞋子，整齐地搁在衣服之上，鞋面朝下。  
  
他站在那儿，微微发抖。房间很暖和，但全身赤裸总让他觉得没有安全感。全身赤裸的同时还勃起着，就更是如此。在某种程度上，他总觉得自己会被嘲笑。  
  
“你多么可爱啊，”Charles说着，声音里没有任何讽刺的意味。“噢，我亲爱的。”  
他站起身来，走上前。Erik垂下眼帘——那一瞬间他看着自己：哦，勃起的老二看上去多可笑啊，不是吗。我刚才洗澡的时候记得洗脚了吗。地砖的图案真有趣啊——哦，我上次好像就是这么想的，以相同的姿势。出现了一只手。抓住了我的老二。啊。  
  
“你在我里面会觉得很舒服的，”Charles赞许地对他的老二讲话，Erik看着自己的脚趾因为欲望而蜷起。“上床去，手放在床头。”  
  
他知道那是什么意思。手放在床头意味着金属的床栏也应该绕在他的手上。他躺下，用能力松开了一根栏杆，将它缠绕在自己的双腕上，松紧程度刚刚好，不至于会擦伤。他喘着粗气，将双腿张开，听着脱衣服的声响——就和他刚才自己脱衣时一样有条不紊。  
  
Charles一定是在此之前就已经润滑过了自己，所以当他在一分钟之内就拿着一只已经撕开的安全套包装来到床边的时候，Erik并无惊讶。“我想不想你呀，”Charles朝他的阴茎说话，把套子戴了上去。他看上去，和Erik认识的大多数人都不同，在赤裸身体的时候与衣衫整齐的样子一般沉着冷静。“哦是的，我好想你。”  
  
Erik忍不住笑了起来，但意外地发现自己的笑声十分紧张。也许他是有一点儿，紧张。  
  
“规则第六条？”Charles问他，一只手按上了Erik的脖子。Erik心想，是在测自己的脉搏。因为Charles从未在性爱过程中做过任何令Erik恐慌的事情。  
“我记得，”他回应。  
“讲出来。”  
Erik皱起眉头。“Acanthoid。但我从没——”  
Charles用一种相当有效的方式转移了他的注意力——跨坐在Erik的腰间——这个如此熟悉的动作，能令Erik在Charles离开之后的很久之后都回味无穷——然后骑到了他的阴茎上。  
  
Erik还没准备好。他全身都拱了起来，同时感到手腕一阵疼痛。他听见，模模糊糊的，他自己发出的声音——喘息着，呻吟着，挣扎着。Charles的身体静止了一会儿，表情凝固成一个紧绷的皱眉，一边调整着体内性器的角度。然后，令人难耐的几秒过去——Erik喘得像是刚跑过步一般——Charles抬高了一点儿，夹紧了肌肉，他的内壁湿滑得有如仙境。  
  
“Charles，”他开口，几乎忘记了自己的处境然后试图挪动身子，就像他一向做的那样。发觉自己无法动弹的那一刻总是十分美妙的。“求求你， **求你了** ，Charles。”  
“Charles什么，”这个正缓慢而可以地挤压着他阴茎的男人开口。“Charles，再快点？慢一点？操得我忘记自己叫什么？”  
“我不知道，”Erik回答，无意识地向上挺动——什么都可以，浅浅的抽插都行，只要不是现在这样令人难耐的温热。  
“多一点？少一点？”  
“多一点，”Erik说。  
  
“但我喜欢现在的节奏，”Charles说着，拍了拍他的脸颊。Erik转过脸来，试图把Charles的手指含进口中吸吮。在他的中指上有一块小小的墨水痕迹。“我是不是该停下。”  
Erik用力摇头。Charles看着他的表情，发出一阵大笑。“哦，我太残酷了，是不是。好吧。现在安静点。”  
  
然后他开始热切地动了起来，阴茎弹动着，大腿美丽地紧绷着——Erik努力抬起头，让Charles湿润的手指向下滑过他的下巴，一边骑着Erik、一边卡着他的脖子作为支撑——  
  
“啊，老天，我真想念真实的老二，”Charles愉快地咕哝着，只让Erik的老二顶端插在自己的身体里，用力地挤压着它。Erik咽下一声惊叫。“真的，真的好想。不是说——啊，我有没有告诉过你我有多么喜欢你，亲爱的，亲爱的——”  
  
Erik听见有人流泪喘息的声音，就好像是喉咙被堵上一般，而Charles拭去了他脸上的泪水，Erik甚至都不知道自己哭了。“嘘，”他开口，用力地将身子压了下去。“嘘，”然后俯下身子用力在他身上操着自己，为了自己的快乐而使用着Erik，用自己的膝盖和臀部把Erik牢牢固定住。  
  
“还不许射，”Charles说着，宠爱地轻抚着他，一边发出呻吟一边享受着，慢慢地套弄自己的性器。他的双眼舒爽地眯起。他身上那种空气清新剂和机场的味道终于消散了——他现在闻上去，完完全全是红茶、香波以及薄汗的味道。“还不许射。”  
  
“什么时候可以，”Erik问道，试图把精力转移到自己疼痛的手腕上，他之前写完的作品，还有即将到来的出版商的拒绝。然而并没有起到什么帮助，因为Charles一直低语着“真棒，好大，我等了好久，太多烦心事，想把你操进床垫里，把你绑起来让你求我，爱人……”  
  
更没起到帮助的是，Charles在一声拔高的呻吟之后，回答了他的问题：“当然是，等我射了之后。”  
  
Charles在说完之后显然是同情起他来，于是停止了向下坐的动作，换成了扭动着胯部碾压着他——这只是比刚才的刺激小了那么一点。Erik放弃了屏住自己的呻吟，全部喊了出来，知道Charles会喜欢。“声音真不错，”Charles喘着气说，一边撸动着自己一边挤压着Erik：让他因为饥渴而疯狂。“上帝，Erik，你——”  
  
他射了，Erik也迸发出一道嘶哑的叫喊，随着这阵笼罩了Charles的痉挛也控制了他自己，Charles的高潮引领了他的。射精不像是他阴茎的感觉，而更像是全身的一种释放——仿佛是升华——所有的隐忍都终究爆发，再归于平静。  
  
  
他因为放松和餍足而颤抖着，与此同时Charles小心翼翼地起身，用温柔的耳语命令他解开手腕上的铁杆。  
  
有片刻的寂静——他重新倒回床垫，感觉到床单被自己的汗水浸湿。房间似乎一下子变冷了起来，他在纠结是否该清理自己的时候，Charles已经回来了，洁净得不可思议，手里拿着一块毛巾和一个小垃圾桶。他已经把用过的套子扔在了里面。Erik被他以一种公事公办的态度擦净，先是嘴唇，然后是胸口，再到下身。他想说些什么——Charles是不是也用同样的方法来擦车子，但声音太含混不清了，也许根本没被听见。  
  
他累坏了。Charles一整天都让他处在崩溃边缘。  
  
“我必须得让我的按摩棒正常工作，”Charles从容地开口，亲了一下他的嘴唇。他穿上了睡衣。Erik发出表示抗议的声音，拽了拽他的领口，但当Charles开始轻轻抚摸他，揉着他的头发，沿着Erik的脖颈落下细细的亲吻，Erik又变得安静起来。  
  
他不记得自己说了什么。但他记得Charles的回答是，“哦，但我要是对你太好的话，你就会觉得无聊了，”然后戏谑地在他的屁股上捏了一下。  
  
Erik沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

“他的脚被绑在床角，双手紧紧在身侧握成拳。这是最糟的那种惩罚，因为他有能力和意愿去碰触自己——但他主人闪烁的眼神阻止了他：那双晦暗，深沉，期待的眼眸。”  
Erik停下了。咬紧牙关。这太可怕了。他甚至不记得这该死的文章是怎么，为什么写出来的。  
  
而Charles看上去仍旧不为所动。Erik继续等待他爆发出一阵大笑——因为Erik的耻辱而幸灾乐祸——但他只是继续坐在那儿，带着冷静的，微怒的耐心，仿佛他在等待一场考验。  
“我那时候十九岁，”Erik开口。“这是我八年前写的。行吗？”  
“我了解。”  
  
Erik的双手颤抖着，再一次拿起了文稿。“Guiren淫荡地张开了双腿，恳求道：‘上我，求你操我，像……’”  
他一只手落在膝上，用力捏着那里的骨节，感觉到指甲陷进了长裤的布料之中。  
一阵静默。他继续等着Charles开口，但Charles没有。  
  
然后是更长的寂静。Erik不敢抬头。他瞪着手中的纸页，瞪着右上角订书钉留下的痕迹。还有这篇他几乎十年都没看过的文字。回头看就作品总是糟糕的，就好象有人翻出了一本旧相簿，而里面全是你光身子的照片。更羞耻的是，那还是你自己主动拍的。这就是坏作品给人的感觉。他更愿意做梦把自己的内脏挖出来，都不愿意给别人看自己二十一岁之前写的任何东西。  
Erik敢发誓，至少五分钟——在这办公室里宛若永恒——的时间过去了，这时Charles终于发话了。“那，把它递过来吧。”  
  
他本该松一口气的。但他的双手还是颤抖，把手稿递了过去。“我很抱歉，”他发觉自己用沙哑的、低沉的声音说。急忙清了清喉咙。  
“你造了四个句子，”Charles说，“然而却读不出口，这角色要求他的主人操他，像对待一个婊子一样。”  
Charles的声线和口音。在“操”和“婊子”上面加重了。  
  
Erik的手指在膝上交叉，用力挤捏着，指节都开始发痛。  
“你发表了这篇，却甚至不敢读出声。”  
“不是因为——因为……性爱。”不知为何，他不想在Charles面前讨论性。总之，无法面对那双冷峻的蓝色眼眸。而且——他该如何解释发表是不同的呢？而且还是以假名发表？毕竟他不必面对读者的眼睛。“这是很烂的作品，就这样。我很多很多年前写的。”  
“我知道，”Charles说。  
然后又是寂静。  
  
Erik开始恍惚意识到，当出现沉默的时候，意味着Charles在等待他的答复，而且直到Erik说话之前Charles不会主动开口。“我很抱歉，”他再次重复。  
“为什么。”  
“寄这个给你——很愚蠢。幼稚。”  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
如果蛇也有蓝眼睛——“我不喜欢你的……不喜欢你。在见面的时候。你显得高人一等。我很恼怒，恼怒得无法想出任何对你的回复。关于那次运动，还有我退缩的原因，还有我不够强硬得支持你作为心灵感应者的权利——是你在操纵我说这些话吗？”  
Charles自大地轻笑出声。  
Erik怒吼起来。“停下。你真是个混蛋！”  
  
“L'esprit de l'escalier,”Charles开口，而Erik惊讶地合上了嘴巴。“意思是，你直到离开房间到达楼梯底端才想出适当的反驳却已太迟。你刚才想说的是这个。”  
“没错，”Erik说，“正是这个名字。所谓 **楼梯智慧** 。你确实在读我的心。”  
“嗯，”Charles不置可否地说，而Erik恐慌地僵住了。如果Charles读了他的话——“站起来，可否？”  
  
Erik没有听从。他的大脑似乎当机了。不行。不行。不行。  
但——  
“站起来，Erik，”Charles重复，而他说话的方式……  
Erik站了起来。  
“啊，”Charles几乎有些讶异。  
  
Erik显然有些兴奋，他的勃起抵着裤子前端看得清楚。他感觉双手在身侧握成拳，紧张和羞耻都被Charles一览无余。“你读了我的思想，”他低吼，“停下——别再这样。停——”  
别再。看我。  
不要笑。不要嘲笑我。  
不要。  
  
“我并没有，”Charles柔和地说，站了起来。Erik不想让他起身。待在那儿，让我可以逃开。然而……我似乎无法动弹。“我一整天都不曾读过你。”  
“可是，”Erik说，“那个法语概念——”  
“我并非从你脑中窥探出，只是很显而易见而已，”Charles回答，此时他站到了桌边，距离他咫尺之遥。Erik低头看着他的头顶，栗色的发丝在午后的暖阳下闪着光芒。  
  
“你能不能，”Erik开口，然而全然不知自己想说什么。他想要——他想要。一些东西。“你能不能……”  
Charles跳起了眉毛，然后——  
有人在读他的思维，故意地，在寻找什么——那样的感觉。坚定，诚挚，温柔地滑进来，不容质疑——  
他为何一直害怕这个？  
  
“啊，”他听见Charles说，听上去稍有些惊讶但并不——傲慢。“我懂了。不……我很抱歉。我并不是完全猜不到。不，Erik，回到我身边。”  
Erik重重咽了一口，重新把精力集中在周围的环境，看着Charles清澈的双眼。“什么。”  
“要，或不要，”Charles说，“请花十秒钟时间考虑，或者更久。”  
  
你为何要给我时间来考虑呢，Erik心想，随后反应过来：考虑，质疑，这是好事情，不是吗，Erik，好好想象，你他妈到底在做什么，你为什么会到了这里。  
可是——  
七，八，九，十。  
  
“好的，”他说。  
Charles深吸一口气。“荆棘，”他说，听上去有些气息不稳，“你的安全词是荆棘。重复一遍。”  
“荆棘。”  
他松开了紧握的手。  
“现在，转过身，双手扶着墙。”  
  
**  
  
他的身后传来窸窣的声响。Erik的身体交替着紧绷与放松，默数着秒数。至少一分钟过去了，然后传来一道轻轻的，满足的声音，然后是话语：“我很想为我的柜子里藏着戒尺而找借口，但……恐怕我真的找不到。”  
“以我现在的姿态，也没资格批评你。”  
“总之，这是个不错的姿态，“Charles回答，来到了他的背后。Erik发出低哑的声音，感觉到Charles的勃起抵在他的股间。Charles伸手解开了Erik的腰带扣，拉开腰带，扯下了他的裤子。他感觉到寒冷的空气充斥腿间，任由Charles把长裤一直拉到他的脚踝。  
  
Charles隔着他的内裤拍了拍他的后腰，Erik将额头抵在墙上，试图呼吸。碰触。是的……需要被碰触。  
“我要把这个拉下来，然后抽打你，“Charles在他的耳畔低语，拇指勾住他的内裤边缘。”你觉得可以吗？“  
“是的，”Erik低声说。  
  
“现在你必须告诉我你应该被打多少下。因为你的天真和愚蠢。如果你把同样的小说寄给别人的话——”  
“对不起。”  
Charles捏了他的臀部，然后稍稍揉弄：下流地，惩罚地。“所以，多少。”  
Erik试图思考。他不知道戒尺长什么样子，但他没有涌起转身去看。“我——十七下。”  
“为什么十七。”  
“我寄给你一万七千字左右。”  
  
作为回应，Charles拉下了他的内裤，让它滑落到他的膝间。Erik深吸一口气，感到自己的阴茎开始挺立。他想知道自己看上去是什么样，试图回忆他上一次见到的屁股——现实中，裸背是很正常的，没有什么浪漫气息，不是吗？没有线条如雕塑般优美的臀部，没有。这就是现实。阴茎在现实中看上去也很可笑。上帝，多么不方便啊，他已经习惯了黄色作品是多么美化——  
仅仅一秒的预先警告，随后是什么东西划破空气的声响。  
  
 **啪。**  
Erik如被电击一般拱起后背，试图不去想自己臀部收到的遭遇。戒尺比他害怕得要轻，但Charles掌控它的方式是那么稳定而果决……“再来，”他朝着虚空的沉寂挤出声音。他痛恨寂静。因为他根本不知道Charles在做什么。“拜托。”  
又是一秒过去，一道长叹——是松懈？满足？还是欲望？不管是什么，都令Erik蜷起脚趾，阴茎胀痛。“计数，“Charles的声音低沉。  
 **啪。**  
“二，”Erik声音颤抖。十七——他想的是十七下。十七下结束时会是什么感觉。他闭上眼睛，感觉到办公室的寒冷空气在背后显得那么陌生。真是荒谬：一个西装革履的男人，赤裸着屁股——  
  
“停止思考。”  
Erik微微叫出声。“三。”  
四。五。六．疼痛停止了，然后再度开始，这样交替直到疼痛再次出现。  
“停止思考，”Charles重复，然后传来细碎的声响。知觉因为痛苦而变得迟钝，他花了两秒钟才意识到这是什么——同时被放大，又被湮没——那是Charles，在亲吻……亲吻（他猜测）泛红的瘀伤部位。他听见自己微微喘息。“停止……思考。”  
  
“停止 **作弊** ，”Erik轻嘶，试图压抑脑中的嘈杂，整理出语句。  
轻舔——舔舐过滚烫，柔软的肌肤——他拒绝承认自己刚刚发出了气喘吁吁的呻吟。他只是——他的思绪凌乱。他只是——  
“七！”他随着又一次抽打而叫出声，他想象Charles给他留下的濡湿一定印在了戒尺上。是木质的。他想象平滑的表面印上深色的痕迹……“八。”  
  
当他数到甜美的，难以忍受的十七之时，几乎忘了自己还处于兴奋之中——就好象站在特拉法加广场上难以看清伦敦一般，他心想；作家的本能驱使他想出了一个恰当的比喻。不算太恰当，但正是此理。他听到Charles粗重的呼吸，就好像抽打Erik令他筋疲力尽似的。Erik无法想象别人的心情，于是他不知道那是为什么。  
“拜托，”他说。他不知道自己在乞求什么。“……求你。”  
  
优雅尽失的砰地一声，Charles跪下去环住了他的腰，然后再度开始在Erik的臀部舔过。他几乎惊叫出声——他不知道处于惊讶，疼痛，还是快感。也许三者皆有。他咬住自己的手腕，感觉到Charles的舌头在过于敏感的肉体上滑过，轻咬——啊，上帝，他在咬那里，见鬼，性爱怎么可以如此荒谬且……难以言喻——  
Erik的思绪一团糟——荒谬，荒谬——  
  
“转过身，”Charles命令，因为Erik没有及时反应而不耐烦地哼了一声，推了Erik一下。Erik感到自己的后背咔咔作响——啊，就是这样，真实世界，谢天谢地，终于回归了现实。他的色情小说里，后背可不会这么响。  
  
他没有时间回过神，Charles就用舌尖挑弄起他的睾丸——这一次Erik大声叫了出来，很不体面的低哼最后变成了呜咽。他不得不倚在墙上作为支撑。  
哦上帝，性——真正的性，而不是在电脑屏幕前手淫，或是对着他润色成市场化色情作品——而Charles的嘴唇（Charles的嘴唇，Erik回过神来之后暗自默念，或许你该记住它，防止你那一天没有了自慰的材料）包覆着他的阴茎顶端，舌尖滑过他溢出前液的铃口。Erik用手捂住嘴，试图思考他还能撑多久。他发觉自己全然不知。  
  
他刺痛的臀部贴着墙壁，随着一道痛呼将阴茎挺进了Charles的喉咙。“抱歉，抱歉，”他声音，试着退出去一点儿，但Charles同时往前含了更多。不知休止地。深深将他含入。  
Erik双膝发软。Charles的手探到前面，将他按在墙边，让他裸露的臀部感到又一阵新的疼痛。“嗯唔，”他试图再度向前挺，而Charles——  
Charles顺从地放低脑袋然后——  
Erik从未遇到过任何 **真正** 能够深喉几秒以上的人。  
  
“呃！”他握紧了拳头。随着他的高潮，Charles的手沿着他的臀部滑下，指尖滑过的地方传来一阵阵钝痛。史上最怪异的高潮，他心想，不过没有成型的话语——他忘记了言语能力。不过，是最好的。这是他接下来的念头。  
然后Erik真的沿着墙壁花了下来，如同刚刚骑完单车一般气喘吁吁。他努力站起身，却差点被缠在脚腕的裤子绊了一跤。他抬头查看Charles的反应，脸颊涨红。  
但Charles正在Erik之前坐的那张椅子上。他解开了长裤，正抚摸着自己的阴茎，头后仰，露出苍白的，漂亮的脖颈。那一定是展示给他看的。没人在自慰的时候会这么美丽，不是吗？  
  
Erik仍然在傻瞪着，忘记提起裤子，而Charles已经射精——几乎是平静地，射在了纸巾上。他折起纸巾丢进了桌旁的废纸篓，接着拉好拉链。  
他看上去就和Erik刚踏进房间时见到的那样，冷静自持。  
  
“啊，”Erik对上Charles的视线，“我。”  
他急匆匆地站起，开始手忙脚乱地穿衣服。Charles走过来，开始帮他整理领带。令他更加惊慌失措。他的手在腰带扣上颤抖，Charles不得不帮他也系好腰带。  
“你非常贴心，”Charles说，然后吻了他。带着一点儿精液的味道。  
  
“啊。”Erik回答。  
“你可以在沙发上躺一下，然后我们继续之前的谈话。你也许不适合坐着。”Charles没有任何嘲弄的意味，所以Erik顺从地躺下，腿搁在扶手上面。他发现当躺着的时候无法显露出体面的样子，当谈话的对方坐着或站着的情况下。  
哦好吧。让体面见鬼去。他刚刚被抽打了一番，而且每分每秒都很享受。  
  
Charles把他的稿子放回了那个棕色的大文件袋，动作缓慢而精准。“现在，我恰好知道你的财政窘境，也猜测你现在作为一名作家正在艰难维生。”  
“正是，”Erik回答，再度回复了神智。当心，当心。他不知道这段……小插曲意味着什么——好吧，他知道是满足性欲，这是自然，也知道他想要什么，但……其他呢？  
  
五分钟后，Charles说道，“我认为，我们可以达成一种双方互利的协议，”Erik则回答，“我会考虑的，”出于意气。  
  
然而，从Charles脸上缓缓漾出的甜美微笑，Erik明白他已知道（甚至，不需要读心能力），Erik终将同意。


End file.
